Life without You
by bloodsanity
Summary: Years has pass , Rin, now a beautiful young woman, awaits her Lord's presence. He had left her with the human village and had never return to come back and save her. Will she meet him once more or will she have to live her life without him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Years of a Thousand Reminiscence

"Follow me"

Throughout this cold isolated world,

Search for my existence

Chase away the darkness which

Approaches from the distance,

Save me, and say 'follow me'

Like a stream of existence of which

Two intertwines, like a weary memory that

Has been forgotten, search for me

Even if the limitation of life fades away

As if static of unknown forces leaves you lost, move forward,

Search for my existence, find me

Search for the sanctuary of

Unwanted memories and follow the

Trail of brittle pieces of life forms of what's left of me

Save me, take my hands and

Say 'follow me'

Save me...Where are you...Sesshomaru...

A young woman walks through the misty forest. In her hand, she held a long blade. She was probably in her early twenties or so.

Suddenly, thousands of demons scatter upon the sky. Before she could do anything, a demon from the behind had bitten her arm. A gore of blood came pouring down from her arm.

"Arghhh...You demons," the woman cries. "Rin!" A young man called out from the distant. "Get away from her", cries Taguro. "Are you okay?" Rin replies trying to catch her breathe entirely, "Umm...Yes."

Taguro drew his blade and slid the demon's throat. "What are these demons doing here?" Rin breathes harshly through the air.

Taguro rips his sleeve from his hakama and ties it to Rin's supper part of her arms. The demon's blood had tainted her robe. "Taguro-sama, what are you doing here," ask Rin. Taguro smiles and replies," I'm here to come and get you of course.

Rin smiles back at him, but in her mind and through her eyes, she only thought of the demon that she had love, and misses so much.

Only these were the words that had come through her mind of consciousness.

"Where are you? You promised me once that you will come back for me. Yet you let many years past, as if I was a broken dream. I was only a child, not knowing where to go, or whom to stayed with. And yet you comfort me. That day when you left me in a village of unknown people who I seemed to distrust. Sesshomaru, where are you. Please find me and save me."

Rin's day would never go by without her thinking of the man she loves so deep inside. She felt shameless that all she can do was to think about him, instead of Taguro.

Taguro lifts Rin, giving her a hand to hold onto," You've grown a lot, Rin. Your beautiful than I would have expected."

It has been years since Rin had seen him. Taguro had left the palace when she was only a teen. He is the one who taught Rin how to fight and protect herself from those horrid demons.

"It's dangerous out here. It's almost dawn and your still here."

Rin and Taguro paused for a moment. "I was searching for something that I had lost." Taguro stares at her, sadly, he replies," Are you still searching for him, I may assume?"

Rin, without a hesitation, she said," Yes."

It was hard for Taguro to tell how much he loves Rin, even though she loves Sesshoumaru more. He knew that he could never replace him, even if he wanted to. "Umm...Rin, I want to..." Rin looks at him," What is it?" They were then interrupted by Ayuna. She immediately ran towards Taguro, leaping into his arms." Your back!" I've miss you so much." You didn't even write a single letter to me when you were away. You're so mean!"

The court ladies and the samurais came running after Aya. "Sorry for her behaviors, Lord Taguro." Taguro chuckles, "It's okay." He turns to Ayuna, "Aya, you should go back to the palace. It's very dangerous out here-," Aya wrap her arms around him. She loves him ALOT! Well, of course she does, maybe for his looks? Anyways, Taguro felt displeased. "Remember what my father had told you. His request is that you shall only marry me, remember?" He paused," Oh, yes I remember but, I have to tell Rin something. And this doesn't concern you so, go back to the palace." Ayuna releases her arm, letting Taguro go. "Where's Rin?"

Meanwhile...

"What is wrong with those people? All they ever talk about is marriage and the heir to the throne. Give me a break for goodness sake, SHEESH!" She walks toward the lake of Edo. "This lake is beautiful. It's so soothing. I wish to reminisce that past once more.

Fourteen years ago...

Rin was just finishing picking up flowers for her lord until a gust of wind rush into her face, and through her silky hair. "Rin, stop where you are," exclaimed Lord Sesshomaru from behind. Rin then paused as a statue, listening to her lord's orders. The lady looked unusual but, she was beautiful. She had feathers everywhere. The woman had only sought for her lord's help in need. The woman left, without leaving any words, drifting into the air with a huge feather. Sesshomaru turned around, "You can move now, Rin."

End of flash back...

"I wonder what you are doing now. Are you thinking of me too?" Rin wonders what her lord has been doing all these years. Was he searching for her too? These questions she has ask unanswered. She then dips her hand into the calm blue water. Rin was washing away the blood that had stained her fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me," cries out Jakken. Jakken paused; his lord turns around, and gives him a death glare. Jakken felt something unusual about his lord and asks," What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru replies, "Do you smell that sense. It's a familiar scent that I remember, but quite unknown to me. Do you know what it is, Jakken? "What did you say, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken didn't listen to his lord and gave him an awkward silence. Sesshomaru breathes through the air and said," Never mind, it feels like it's approaching any minute or some sorts?"

For a demon like him, all he need was the Shikon Jewel shards now that he can be able to destroy of what is left of that demon, Naraku. Sesshoumaru has no needs or pity of helping a helpless human. It was all about him and not anyone else.

Jakken then interrupted his train of thoughts. He exclaimed," Don't tell me that you are thinking of that disgusting little brat, RIN! PLEASE Lord Sesshoumaru, she probably been eaten or consumed by the demons. For that, the demons had devoured her whole, aren't I'm right, umm... Lord Sesshomaru?"

Since Jakken had blabber his mouth about poor innocent Rin, he had only felt the wrath of his lord's beating. "Rin, where are you?" Sesshomaru had been worry about Rin all this time. He just didn't have the courage to say so, or to find her. He felt ashamed that he, the demon, should not fall in love with a human like Rin. He wanted to tell Rin about everything that had happen in the past and also the present. He knew that deep inside his heart, he truly loves her. "Rin, I'll find you."

Rin stood up and gazes at the calm blue sky. She thought to herself and wished, "Sesshomaru...How can my voice reach to you once more? Even if I wanted to, will your smile be true? Or will it fade like the wavering limit of time. Please, find me, take my hands and say, ' follow me'."

Even if Rin knew that they were separated for so long, she knew that in her hearts, they both would soon be intertwine and meet each other once again. It was a weird feeling that even if he's far away, he was connected to her or was close by.

"Something is coming," thought Rin. She felt something unusual lingering in the air.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Clash of the Half and Full Demon

Sesshomaru turns around once again, feeling a strong or familiar scent. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru," ask Jakken, as he stood up with many beaten wounds on him. "Why should I feel any pity for that human brat, such nonsense?" Jakken thought to himself. "Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl in disgust."

"Something is coming our way,' said Sesshomaru, as he gently drew out his Tokijen. "I feel a human's presence." Jakken stares at Sesshomaru in an odd way. I don't see anybody," added Jakken. "Wait here Jakken. I'll be right back in a moment," demanded Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru scurry into the forest. "Why does he always have to leave me like this," Jakken wines.

Rin stood up, feeling a bit tire, saw Taguro standing in front of her. "You scared me." Rin's heart started to beat fast as a drum. "Taguro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave. It's just that you're so busy. I think we should head back to the palace." Taguro smile, "Sorry to scare you. I couldn't find you. That's all." As they both walk down the muddy path, Taguro felt an aura, a very strong aura. Actually, it was a demonic aura Taguro had sense. "Rin, I have totally forgotten about my unfinished duty I have to finish. Please head to the palace and I'll be right there in a moment." Rin didn't know what unfinished duties he hasn't done but, she listen to his orders and heads off to the palace first.

Rin runs through the forest. With in any moment, she felt the presence of a demon. "What was that just now," wonder Rin. She didn't stop for that, she heads back to the palace. "I should hurry back or else I'll be scolded by the royalties.

Sesshomaru paused and looks around to se what he had sense earlier. But nothing was in sight. Suddenly, from beyond the trees, came down a struck of lightning bolt. The skies have become grey and gloomy all of a sudden. Sesshomaru immediately drew out his Tokijen.

"Who are you? How dare you trespass the Northern Lands," exclaimed Tagurofuriously. Sesshomaru glares at Taguro angrily. "Hmmp…I am not here to fight at war with you, selfish humans. Sesshomaru glares at him once more. "I can tell that your area half demon, I may assume?" Taguro grew with anger. "So what if I am. You didn't answer my question yet. Why must you trespass?"

Sesshomaru gave him not one answer of a word. "Did I or did I answer that question already? Half demons are so pathetic." Sesshomaru thought this half demon was similar to his half brother, Inuyasha. Aggressively stupid and short tempered with full demons. "Do you want to die?" Sesshomaru added. Taguro halted and replies "Don't come here again."

Before they fought, Jakken, the green annoying thing, comes out calling Sesshomaru's name. Jakken, for being known as the assistance pet, stumbles over the rocks that had been on the ground.

"Ses-sho-mar-u," Jakken calls out to him. Taguro quickly withdraws his sword into his sheathe. "I don't have time for this fight. The next time we meet, I'm going to rip you apart." Sesshomaru gave in a death glare, "Tsshh… I doubt that," said Sesshomaru, drawing in his sword. They both walk past one another, "His name sounds familiar. Sesshomaru, it was his name, wasn't it." Taguro felt puzzled, "It can't be that demon which Rin has been talking about lately. What am I saying? I must be exaggerating to much." Taguro quickly ran towards the palace, "I need to be on my way."

Sesshomaru's name lingers into Taguro's mind. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was the actual demon that Rin loves so much. Either way, he couldn't tell Rin that he saw him. If she knew, she would be taken away from him so; he made sure he kept quiet for the moment. "He's not taking you away from me."

The end of chapter two

Yes, I know, this was a short chapter. Hope all readers enjoy this fan fiction of mines. Thanks for reading! I'm still working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Taguro's unwanted feelings of a Silent love

Love is as silent as the moon,

Which reflects itself,

Down upon the river banks

Not wanting a sound or word to

Disturb its longing for

Beauty...

Taguro finally arrives at the palace gates. As it opens, he can see Rin waving her hands and he smiles at her. "Did something happen," said Rin, trying not to ask so many questions. Taguro replies, "Oh, it wasn't anything. I thought I need to finish my duties but I figure out it already ahs been taken cared of. I only saw a stray mutt (Sesshomaru) on my way back. Rin was confused, "Oh, I guess, well at least your back."

Taguro didn't want to tell her that he was here, or at least he thought it was him. It would only hurt her if that demon didn't come for her. He just didn't want Rin to be taken away by that beast, and his lowly servant, the green ugly thing. He has never showed his true feelings towards Rin. Not even once. He truly loves her. "What are you thinking about, Taguro-sama," ask Rin, as her face shown upon his. "It's nothing, really, it's nothing to worry about," Taguro replies. He turns around while blushing. "Shall we enter the palace?" Rin thought Taguro was being paranoid or some sorts.

Ayuna or Aya comes running after Taguro, "Taguro, finally you've arrive." She then stares at Rin. "What are you doing there just standing? Don't you have chores to do? How dare you leave and come back without finishing your proper chores?" "Ayuna, stop it." Taguro demanded. "Well it's not my fault she was raised poorly. Am I right," blabber Ayuna. Ayuna is more of a proper name. People call her Aya as her middle or nickname.

"Sorry, I woke up late this morning. And also, there were demons nearby so I had to-," she was then interrupted by Ayuna. "Women should not fight in battles. It's improperly and unladylike for a woman to do so." Rin grew angry and clenches her fist. "If you had wished to do so, you could have been born as a lowly young man, waiting to serve the nobles in need, I should say?" Rin then outburst with anger," BE QIUET, YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! WHO ARE YOU IN THIS WORLD TO TALK THAT WAY TO ME?" Ayuna grew in silence, "Whatever," she walks away, flipping a fan out to cover her face.

Rin hates how the royalties treated her. This was one of the reasons she never wanted to stay."I'm sorry Taguro. You must not want to hear such rudeness of me." Taguro sighs, "You don't need to say sorry." "OH, Sorry, oops…," she started to laugh.

"That's what I like to hear. You're a good nature, remember that. "He told Rin. Rin immediately replies, "Yes!

In only in Taguro's mind, all he could think was Rin. These were a few things that cling onto his mind. She only thinks of me as an older brother and nothing else. Yet his heart and love yearns for her. He loves her so much, that his feelings burden him so. If only he could tell her how he felt, to say those words and to hear it from her also.

Rin walks towards the main dorm of the palace. He stares at her, with a glimpse, "I love you Rin." She gently waves her hand, gesturing him to come. "I'm coming Rin." He smiles. In silence, his love for her is endless.

The end of chapter three

Yes, I know. This is a short one. My next chapter may be longer. Some of the parts in my next chapter are from the episode, if you, readers, can remember. Thanks for reading. Inuyahsa freaks for life!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Approaching Demon

Rin and Taguro enter the main dorm. They both saw the lord. In frustration, the lord threw a written scroll at the servant, "What is this, this can't be happening." "What is it my lord. Is there something wrong?" The lord glances at Rin, hovering at Taguro to come closer, whispering into hid ears, "We are at war now." Taguro felt confused. "But we didn't receive any warnings or previous notices. Rin then interrupted, "What are you both discussing about?"

"We need to gather our samurais quickly," demanded Lord Hodaime. "Why, what did the scroll announced," asks Taguro, as he picks up the scroll that had been thrown onto the floor. "This can't be happening to us, not now! We're not up to this! The western land, the demons, what do we have they could possibly want?"

"Western nation isn't that- it can't be. Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin thought to herself, thinking what she had remembered years ago.

Flashback...

"Jakken, what should I do when I arrive to his empire?" Rin gazed at the beautiful night sky filled with stars. "Are you planning to stay with us that long," questioned Jakken. Rin began to wine, gripping onto Jakken's shoulders, "Why can't I stay!!!!!!!!! Jakken began to struggle, as if she was suffocating him, "Stop doing that! You'll kill me, you MERE MORTAL!

End of flash back…

"It's Lord Sesshomaru. He has come back for me!" Rin felt so relieve for that all these years that her lord, Sesshomaru, has come back for her." "What did you say? Lord Sesshomaru, what does want from us?" Taguro felt angry, furiously ran towards her and held tightly on her wrist. "Stop, you're hurting me, Taguro, let go!" Taguro glares at Rin. "This why were having this war isn't it." He releases her wrist from his grip, "Who cares. If this demons wants to be slay, let him come." Rin knew that he felt angry but Rin couldn't stop but to think about Sesshomaru. "Taguro…" Rin knew that he felt distrusted.

"Let's go," Taguro demanded his samurais. Aya laughs and haughtily exclaims," You're such a disgrace to us all, you lowly servant! You are a shame!" She flatters her fan upon her face. Rin felt uneasy. "Why must this happen now?"

Lord Sesshomaru explores the forest, swifts through the forest searching for something. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me," called out Jakken. Sesshomaru stops, and wonders through the trunk of the tree. "So this is where you hid it mother." He found his Tenseiga, the healing sword that was hidden inside a tree of a thousands years healing. "Rin, I can still remember that day. He could still picture that time when he had test his sword, Tenseiga, on Rin when she had been killed by those wolves of Koga.

He tries not to think about her. "I was a fool to leave you with those human." He never wanted her to return but he knew it was the best for Rin. "Why should a demon like me harvest such feelings for a human?"

Sesshomaru puts his Tenseiga in his sheathe

"Why should I have this war with such pathetic humans?"

Flashback

"Mother, why do you seek to have this war," asks Sesshomaru. "Why do you ask such uncalled questions for, my son? I want you to banish these humans so I can take over there precious land, am I correct. I can possibly do anything now, since that fatherly fool (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father) isn't around anymore. By the way, you'll see what I mean," His mother chuckle. Jakken sighed, "I thought it was usually father like son but I guess I was wrong. These two are so similar in many ways. It's a bit scary. Sesshomaru's mother glares at Jakken, "Did you say something, Jakken?" Jakken gulped his words, "It's nothing your highness."

End of flashback

Sesshomaru shifts into the trees, leaping onto trees to trees. "This war better be for a good cause." Jakken runs after his lead "Wait for me!" Ah-Un steps on Jakken, flying towards Lord Sesshomaru. "Such lack of respect," said Jakken. It was already noon.

Meanwhile

Rin runs through the forest, looking for Taguro. She then spotted him, kneeling down beside the riverbanks. Taguro turns around and saw Rin walking towards him. "Rin, what…what are you doing here by yourself?" Rin smiles, "I came to get you of course. Taguro sighs, "I see." Rin sat next to him, "This river is so beautiful, and don't you think so, Taguro?" He tries to light up a smile and replies, "I guess it is."

"Sorry Rin. I couldn't control my feelings it's just that- I don't want that demon to take you away from me." Rin felt awkward. Well she was speechless, "Taguro-sama." Suddenly, Taguro grabs Rin, embracing her gently, "Rin, you are beautiful. If I was to marry anyone on my own free will, it would be you." Taguro raises his hands and gently brushes her cheeks. Rin could hear her own heart beat. It's not that she doesn't love him, it's that she doesn't love him the way he loves her. "Taguro-sama, I'm sorry but I can't-," said Rin as she pulls away from Taguro's grip. "Stay with me Rin." Rin could feel his breath against hers. "I don't want to," replies Rin. Taguro face saddened. "Why," ask Taguro, gripping onto her wrist a bit tighter. Rin felt frustrated. She wanted Taguro to let go of her but he kept pressuring her to stay. "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH LORD SESSHOMARU! "

The End of Chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Unexpected Reunion

"What!" Taguro grips onto Rin's shoulder tightly. "I SAID IT"S BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Rin cries out, shoving Taguro on the side of the riverbanks as she stood up. "RIN PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY, DIDN"T MEANT TO HURT YOU, COME BACK!" Taguro runs after her than stops and breathes deeply. "How can he do this to me? I don't know what to do anymore," thought Rin, crying inside. "Sesshomaru, please come and save me." Behind the trees and bushes stood Aya, fill with grieve, staring at Rin running back to the palace. "What a stupid woman."

Sesshomaru glances down below and looks around, "I smell something. What is it?" Jakken was down below with Ah- Un. "I don't see anything Lord Sesshomaru," Jakken calls out from below.

"Lady Rin, you're back already? I thought you were looking for Taguro-sama," asks one of the samurai guards. Rin ran pass them, running to her dorm room. "Was Lady Rin crying?"

"Why am I so stupid," said Rin, wiping her tears away, slamming the shoji aside. "His and my gaze will never meet again." Rin's tears kept overflowing. How can a person who had save her and took her under his wings do such a thing to her? Rin sat on the floor consciously thinking, "Sesshomaru…"

Taguro enters the main gate with Aya. "Taguro-sama, Lady Rin is crying in her room, do you possibly know why," ask the guards. Taguro looks away, "I don't need to answer that question."

It was dark now, the stars appears in the moonlit sky. Taguro walks towards the main dorm. There stood Lord Hodaime, "You ask a request. It's about the war isn't it?"

Taguro replies, "Yes. If that demon wants to have us battle with him, he can come. And when he does, I'll slit his throat open downward. He's not going to make a fool out of me." After the meeting, Taguro left the room, "Sorry Rin, you'll have to learn how to live without him."I'll make sure he leaves us alone at once."

"Sesshomaru, where are you," Rin thought to herself. She wanted to see him so much. She wanted to tell him how much she loves him. She would always think he would remember her even if years had passed.

Flashback

"Lord Sesshomaru, look gravestones." Sesshomaru turns around. "Say Lord Sesshomaru, if I die would you remember me," said Rin with a sad smile on her face. "Don't be stupid."

End of flash back

"Lord Sesshomaru please, find me."

It was the next day, the war began. "Everyone stand on your ground and get ready," exclaimed Taguro. Rin hurried outside of her room, "What's happening? Taguro-sama, what are you doing!" Taguro leaps onto the deck of the building where Rin stood. "Sorry Rin, you can't be out like this. I'll have to put you in a safe place where he can't hurt you." "What are you talking about? Taguro you can't possibly- you can't do this to me!" Taguro, without hesitation, thrust his palms onto her shoulders. "Sorry Rin, you need to sleep for a while. Court Ladies, may you put her in the cells where she can't be founded by the demons!" The court ladies immediately lift Rin, following Taguro's orders.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me. Your mother has send demons for you," said Jakken. Sesshomaru glares at Jakken. "I can deal with those pitiful humans myself." Sesshomaru stood in front of the gates of the palace.

Taguro was anxious for Sesshomaru's arrival. "Here we go everyone, stand on your grounds! When I tell you to fire, shoot, you got it! OPEN THE GATES! PULL!" The gates flew open, landing on the ground. "Where is he?" Taguro saw nothing in sight, Nothing but dust.

"Looking for me," said Sesshomaru. He had already been in the palace. "How- how did you get there." Sesshomaru turns around, "I sense something familiar. "Taguro felt uneasy, "What do you want from us you demon!" "Nothing but the shard," reply Sesshomaru. "The shikon jewel shard? Well you can't have it." Sesshomaru drew out his Tokijen. "Must I take it by force?" Taguro drew out his blade. "I guess so." Taguro lifts up his sword, calling forth its power. "Lightning Blade!" Everything in Sesshomaru path turned into rust. Luckily taguro was able to counter attack with his sheathe. "Interesting, how did a half demon like you wield a sword like that," Sesshomaru ask. "To bad it's not match for my Tokijen." Taguro felt frighten but it didn't stop him from attacking Sesshomaru with his blade. Sesshomaru moves forward. "It's no use, Dragon Strike!"

Meanwhile

"Where am I?" Rin wakes up, feeling drowsy wondering where she was. "Why am I in the cell." Rin was clueless. She didn't even know that Sesshomaru, her lord, was outside. "Let me out of here. I need to find Taguro-sama." The she heard steps from outside of the cell. "Please help let me out." Surprisingly, it was Aya! "Well look what we got here, the lowly servant, Rin." Rin quickly grips onto Aya's wrist through the wooden bars. "Please, you have to get me out. Please, I beg of you." But Aya just stood their and laugh with a smirk on her face.

"Why should I. You've broken poor Taguro's pure heart. I can't believe that a person like you actually drove Taguro crazy, falling in love with you. Now he has to suffer in your state now." Rin releases her hand. "What are you talking about?" Aya lifts up the keys she had kept. "Taguro-sama, the one who loves you truly, is out there fighting with your so called beloved Lord Sesshomaru. It's too bad that I can't let you out in this type of situation." Aya then puts the key in the side of her obi. "Bye." Rin was confused. She wanted to see Sesshomaru.

"Taguro-sama, the one who loves you truly, is out there fighting with your so called beloved Lord Sesshomaru. It's too bad that I can't let you out in this type of situation." Aya then puts the key in the side of her obi. "Bye." Aya walks away. "No you have to come back! Wait, Princess Aya come back with the key. You have to let me out!" Rin started to cry, falling onto the ground. "I'm such an idiot. Why am I crying for?" Rin wipes her tears feeling hopeless but she knew she had to get out of the cell somehow. She stood up and stood against the wall. "I'll get out of here by force then."Rin started d to run towards the wooden bars. "It's now or never. Here I go!"

"Are you tired yet you demon," said Taguro. Taguro breathes harshly, trying to catch his breathe for air. All the other samurais were either killed or wounded. There was no match for Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood with such pride without any marks or wounds on him. "Are you sure you're talking to the right person," replied Sesshomaru. Taguro was jealous and angry. "What do you have to offer for her that makes her love you so much? I hate it! I hate everything about you Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had not one clue what he was talking about and of course he didn't care. "Your end is here half demon." Sesshomaru stood with a stance aiming his Dragon Strike where Taguro stood with his whole body wounded. "Dragon Strike-,"

"Please stop!" Sesshomaru was interrupted by a called from behind. Sesshomaru turns around only seeing a woman. "Rin, please stay back!" Taguro calls out, ordering her to go back inside the dorms. Rin immediately ran to Taguro. "Taguro-sama, you're hurt and it's all my fault." She held taguro in her arms.

Sesshomaru withdraws his Tokijen. Rin stood up. She turns around and at that moment, Sesshomaru and Rin's eyes met. "Sesshomaru…," Rin thought to herself. The wind blew a gentle breeze. Everything in sight grew silent. Their eyes met in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Tears

"Lord Sesshomaru, it can't be," said Rin. Sesshomaru walks away. "My only intentions were to obtain the jewel shard of the Shikon Jewel. Now that I have it, I must leave." Rin heart pounded. She was to either too scared or to excite to call out his name. But she wanted to so badly. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru paused and turns back. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken cried out from beyond the gates. "Lord Sesshomaru," he took a deep breathe, "Lord Sesshomaru, we have to leave immediately. These humans had sent many more soldiers after you. We have to get out of here as quick as possible!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't leave yet," exclaimed Rin. Jakken looks over at Rin. "Who is she Lord Sesshomaru? Do you know her?" Sesshomaru looks away. "She is a stranger to me. I don't know her." Rin stood in shock. "Lord Sesshomaru you mustn't leave yet. It's me, Rin." Jakken was confused. "Lord Sesshomaru, that's Rin! Then why did you say she-," Sesshomaru walks away. "Let's leave. I don't want to deal with these humans.

Then thousands of samurais appear in front of the gate holding their muskets ready to fire. "Don't make me laugh." Sesshomaru drew out his Tokijen once again, "Dragon Strike!!!!" Rin knew Sesshomaru would never do such a thing but she felt hopeless. "Stop it! Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing!" Thousands of the samurais turned into ashes, mixing within the dust and dirt.

Sesshomaru turns around with blood on his kimono sleeves and obi. "This Lord whom you've been talking about, he is long gone. I hate pathetic humans like you. You'll just get in my way." Jakken felt even more clueless. "But lord you're the one who wanted her so-," "Let's leave Jakken. I'm done here." Sesshomaru wipes the blood from his cheeks and walks away. Lord Sesshomaru's figure disappears within the consumed fog.

All Rin can do was cry. Later that day, Rin stayed in her room. "Why…Why Lord Sesshomaru. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "You'll just get in my way." Those were the words that she can recall hearing from her lord's lip. "Why." Rin started to cry. Tears ran down her face.

The end of Chapter Six.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Kiss of Lust

It was morning. The sky was limitless blue and everything was normal, well at least for the moment. Rin comes out of her room quietly. She walks down the wooden stairs wondering if Taguro was okay. She found some of the court ladies who had took cared of his wounds. "May I see Lord Taguro please?" The court ladies nod, "Of course you can Lady Rin." Rin bows down, showing at least respect for what had happen to him.

Rin enters the room. She saw Taguro laying on the soft futon that had been made for him. Taguro sat up, looking away. Rin knew that he didn't want to see her. Rin cries silently. "Lord Taguro, I'm sorry for causing you such misfortune these past few days. I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again. "Please leave Rin. Looking at you reminds me of that demon."

Suddenly, the shoji slid open. Lord Hodaime and Princess Aya enter the room. "Taguro, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything- I'm so-," sob Princess Aya, shoving Rin aside from Taguro. Lord Hodaime glares at Rin. The room grew silent. "Leave you lowly servant," exclaimed Aya. "I don't have to. I promised Taguro that this will never happen. Taguro I promised that I will-," "Leave Rin. You're displeasing me," demanded Taguro.

"Taguro, you don't mean that," said Rin, forcing a smile. Then Aya's friends came in laughing with glee and flattering fans. "Leave you-," Aya was then interrupted by her friends. "Is that her? She's so-so dirty. Look at her torn clothing," the young woman whispers into Aya's ears. They both laugh with glee. Taguro sat there in silence, not caring to listen. Leave Rin. We are having a meeting session later and it's not concerning you so leave," demanded Taguro. The Royalties stares at her as if she was like a stray dog wanting to find some acknowledgement from people.

Rin started to cry silently inside. She didn't dare to let them see her tears. "Of course I can leave," said Rin smiling. She left the room. "Sesshomaru, I don't want to stay here any longer," she thought to herself. She stops feeling hopeless so, she went to grab some medicine herbs for Taguro.

Meanwhile

Lord Sesshomaru why did you leave Rin for, you were the one who wanted to so badly-,' Jakken once again, felt the beating of his lord. Sesshomaru glares at Jakken. "I had to. She belongs with her own kind. Following a demon like me will cause many gossips around idiotic villages." Jakken eyes saddened. "I know but her face, looking at her, she was crying. I can tell by her face. Even if I don't like her as much as you do, well I don't like her, period-," Jakken again, felt the wrath of his Lord's fist in his face.

"Rin, I'm sorry," Sesshomaru thought to himself. He never wanted to leave her. It just that he thought Rin had already loved someone else. And that someone was Taguro. "We won't be leaving soon. I have something to do that is left unfinished.

Jakken looks at him awkwardly. "Don't tell me were staying here installing, whether you are going to take Rin or leave her here," Jakken whispers consciously to himself. Ah-Un yawns, wanting their lord to go back and get Rin. The wind was calm but there would be a storm coming in soon.

Aya enters the room. "It will be raining soon. You must have these warm blankets. It will be cold." She handed the blankets to Taguro. "Thank you Princess Aya. Where is Rin? I haven't seen her since this morning. It's already dawn." Aya laughs, "You think I know where she is?" Aya left the room later on. Aya walks down the stairs then spotted Rin. "Where do you think your going?" Rin didn't pay any attention to her, but reply, "I'm going to give these herbs to Lord Taguro." Aya stares at her then walks away.

Rin enters Taguro's room. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in your-," he was interrupted by Rin, handing him the medicine she had picked up from the mountains. "I told you that the incident that occurred yesterday will never happen again. Taguro stares down at her hands. It was all dirty and had scratches all over it. Taguro grabs her wrist and exclaim, "Why Rin, please stop doing such nice things for me. It'll only keep me falling in love with you." Without any hesitation, he held her entirely.

"Taguro, please don't do this." Taguro held her tightly. "Why must you love a despicable demon like him? Tell me Rin." Rin could feel the heat and heaviness of his body. "Rin, I'm in love with you so much." Rin wasn't surprise. 'No, you can't love me." Rin shoves Taguro away from her. "Please stop it! I can't stand you saying those words to me. You don't love me, you just want me-" Suddenly, Taguro grabs her from the shoulders, kissing her on her lips filled with lust.

The heaviness of his body buried Rin onto the ground. Rin felt suffocated by his kiss. Taguro eyes saddened, "NO that isn't true. I'm in love with you and that is all that matters to me. Please Rin." Taguro slid his hand under her back, unties her sash. "Taguro stop, let go of me!" Taguro kisses her lips recklessly, as his hand brushes her neck. Rin tries to stop him from letting his probing tongue from entering her mouth. "Lord Sesshomaru, help me."

Sesshomaru immediately sense something was wrong. "What is it my lord?" Jakken asks, "Not again." "I feel something. I don't know what it is but it's irritating."

"Let go of me, Lord Taguro." Taguro took off her top robe. Luckily she had another thin layer on. "I'm not letting you go." Rin started to sob. "NO, LET GO OF ME! SESSHOMARU, HELP ME!" Taguro angrily grips onto her harder. "Give it a rest! He's not coming back for you!"

Jakken turns back. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Sesshomaru took off. "Stay here!" Sesshomaru leaps onto tree to tree. "Something is definitely wrong. I can sense it."

"SESSHOMARU, HELP ME!" cried Rin, feeling helplessly, as if it were a bad dream.

The End of chapter seven

Yes I know, it's one of those cliffhangers again, sorry about that. Please look forward for my next chapter. Thak you for reading.


End file.
